


i will hold it over you

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will hold it over you

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt ten](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/271911.html).

Sirius's umbrella had given up the ghost almost immediately upon their exiting the flat, leaving him to huddle in close under Remus's and mutter about ruddy useless rain protection that only worked when there was no wind. It was self-defence that led Remus to drag him into an alley so narrow the umbrella brushed the sides and pull him even closer. As always, Remus's breath on his cheek proved the most effective way to shut Sirius up, and the sharp sweet nicotine taste of Sirius's mouth the best cure for the restlessness that seized Remus whenever Sirius was too close.


End file.
